1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly to a printer which has a correctable ink ribbon and a correction ribbon tape known in an electronic typewriter and can automatically or manually correct printed characters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art printer such as an electronic typewriter, when a plurality of characters printed in the same print position such as a character with an underline as shown in FIG. 1 is to be erased, a new portion of a correction ribbon tape CT is fed each time one of the characters has been erased, as shown in FIG. 2(a). As a result, the consumption of the correction ribbon tape is large and a time to feed the correction ribbon tape is required each time when one character has been erased.